Golden Sun: Reign of Chaos
by thebigbeef
Summary: My version of Golden Sun 3. It takes place about 1 year after The Lost Age. The first chapter of part 2 is ready. It should be must better than the prologue, sorry about that. Reviews please
1. Prologue

_**Golden Sun: Reborn**_

Part 1: The Age of Men

(prologue)

_"If Alchemy were to be unleashed, what would we do? Would we use it to increase our further knowledge of the world, or would we use it for power, and to raise armies?"_

Section1: Of Angara and the Age of Peace:

Those words still stuck with Issac over all of these years. What he believed to be the answer to that question was apparently true. Wayward had become what everyone who was told that feared: It has become a battlefield.

Issac had thought of this for a while. Even if it were to come true, Issac wouldn't have to worry about it. Or at least that was what he thought before he returned to Angara. Shortly after returning, he was chosen to be the King of Angara. Now, it is everything Issac had to worry about.

Issac had no choice but to raise an army. Soon, he created an army; millions of men were drafted into the army. Felix was elected to be the Knight Commander, Ivan elected as Strategist, and Garet as head of the Guard.

Felix found, drafted, and trained every man who he thought were worthy enough to be in the army. His attitude made him a feared general in the Angaran ranks but surprisingly, most of the Angaran men were loyal to him.

Ivan became Strategist soon after Issac was made king. Issac chose him himself. Ivan became a master at archery when he became Strategist. He leads the Angaran archers into battle.

Garet traveled South of Angara into Northern Gondowan. He found a small valley North of Suhalla during his travels. He found a group of able-bodied men who he used to drive out a group of Gondowans from the land. He claimed Northern Gondowan and it became a part of Angara. The valley where he found his men, he named it Glory Hills and that are now where he resides.

So Angara became a powerful country. The land was peaceful until power rose in the South.

Section2: Of Atteka and the Royal Family

Remmy, a man who was thought to be of Lemurian Royal Blood, became the King of Atteka three years after Jupiter Lighthouse was lit. He raised a small army of mercenaries from islands from the South and rangers from Atteka.

The strongest were made captains. These men included Raven, a spearman born and raised in Atteka, the swordsman Crout, Raven's younger brother, and Wallace, a man made for one purpose: war.

Remmy soon got married and bore a son who he named Liam. As Liam grew up, he loved hunting birds with the bow and arrow. At the age of 10, he was made heir to the throne and received his official Attekan bow. Liam himself trained a group of archers at the age of 10 and they became skilled more than any in the world.

Atteka became a country of some fame.

Section3: Of Osenia and the Dictatorship

The small country of Osenia was thought to be a small, peaceful country, until the mayor of Alhafra declared Osenia a Dictatorship. He raised a powerful army of strong, fearless men.

He brought fear to Osenia and most of the Great Eastern Sea. A man named Selm did not stand for it. He himself was a soldier of Osenia. When he was ordered to lead an attack on Atteka, he refused and was banished from Osenia.

Selm sneaked back into Osenia and got his brother, Kwindler to help him charge into the mayor's mansion. Together, they slew most of the mayor's best men and assassinated the mayor. Selm became leader of Osenia. He kept the mayor's army for himself but used his new power for good.

Selm continued to raise his army and though his idea of ruling was through Dictatorship, the people enjoyed their lives.

Section4: Of the Emperor

A man of Indra became very popular in Southern Wayward. He was voted to be a ruler of Indra but he strangely refused. Issac stepped in and after getting to know the man, he decided to give him a chance to prove himself to the world to be a leader.

The man and his son were voted to be the "leader" of Wayward. Many years in the process, he became so popular that he became Emperor. He ruled everything.

Section5: Of Indra and the Rise of the Tyrant

Indra rose in power suddenly and the economy improved rapidly, faster than any other country. Madra's mayor, Hamen, led it. An army was raised and Indra soon became as powerful as Angara. Hamen recruited many strong officers, including Atteka's Raven. Hamen threatened Remmy that if he didn't hand Raven over he would attack. As Hamen grew, he became greedier. His new power was beneficial to only him and he put fear into those who lived in South Wayward.

Hamen bore a son as soon as possible to have an heir, whom he named Iden. Iden was immediately trained as a soldier. He became famous in the Indran ranks; not from his fighting skill but from his humorous attitude towards the men. His own father feared him…

Hamen's tyranny spread fear into Wayward. The people believed that the only thing holding his attack back is Hamen's fear of the Emperor and Angara.

Section6: Of Monarchy in Gondowan

Gondowan was thought to be a savage country with no ethnic values at all. However, soon after Hamen became king of Indra, a man born and raised in Gondowan traveled to Angara and to everyone's surprise, he wanted to learn from Issac himself. Issac agreed.

After three years of being educated in Angara, the man returned to his country, Gondowan, and Issac decided to elect the man as king of Gondowan. After many arguments, it was decided, the man was the new king.

Section7: Of Hesperia and the idea of Theocracy

Hesperia was a country dedicated to their religious affairs. Many fights broke out until it was decided; Moapa became head of the shamans and was thereafter known as the Shaman King. He then elected various men to train in the arts of black magic who became shamans themselves.

Moapa came up with the idea of having Hesperia as a Theocracy government, religious rulers lead. Though the Emperor quickly refused, Moapa would not give up his dream of his.

Section8: Of Prox, the isles of Wayward, and Lumeria's Mightiest Warrior

Prox, the frozen wastelands of the North, population drastically increased after the lighthouses were lit. Around three years after Saturos and Mernardi were reportedly dead, they amazingly returned to their hometown. Saturos was made the current leader of the Proxians and soon formed an army. Most of the Proxian population was drafted into the army. Saturos soon attacked Angara without warning. He was defeated in less than a week and most of the Proxians were wiped out. Saturos still lived and is still plotting the downfall of Angara.

Now there were three islands in Wayward that controlled an army, the partnership of Apojii Islands and Izumo known as the Allied Powers in the Great Eastern Sea and Kalt Island in the Great Western Sea. The Allied Powers were long friends of Angara and Osenia and never got into any fights nor did they dare to. Osenia soon betrayed their allies and attacked, destroying both islands' leader. Kalt Island had been neutral and happy until Hesperia forced them to become "allies." Kalt began to increase their army's numbers and spread the idea of Anarchy. The people of Kalt were happy for the time being.

Lemuria was hidden away until the lighthouses were lit. The fog dispersed into the rest of Wayward and soon disappeared. Piers returned to his homeland and wanted Lemuria to be as strong as Angara. To do this he needed King Hydros permission. He denied and Piers was banished for the idea of raising an army. A couple of years later, he returned to Lemuria and assassinated King Hydros. He became the new ruler of Lemuria and raised an army. He asked Angara's Felix to "visit" him. Felix never returned from Lemuria.


	2. One Man's Heart

Part 2: Kings of Old

Chapter 1: One Man's Heart

"The heart gives men their life and yet it can drive you to do such crazy things, unimaginable things that could one day bring about the destruction of all men."

This famous Indran quote was by none other than Hamen. King Indra was as intelligent and brave as a god, so the Indrans said. Unfortunately, intelligence and courage do not make a man a good person.

The early morning sun was shining ever so brightly in the peaceful Madra Plains just outside of Indra's capital Madra. The 9:00 watch had just begun to make its patrol around Madra's walls. The watch had been angered as they left the city for the two famous Indran generals, Raven and Alexander had begun sparring for the first time; an event that all Indran soldiers wanted to experience.

Alexander had quickly blocked a swift attack from Raven. Quickly Alexander grabbed hold of Vigilance, Raven's spear and threw his rival to the ground. Raven countered by tripping Alexander up with his spear, however, Alexander jumped over his attack put the tip of Prophesy, Alexander's spear, at Raven's revealed neck. The match was over and the crowd of soldiers halted their cheering.

"Not what I expected from a man considered my rival," Alexander told Raven as he drew back his weapon. Raven slowly got up after his humiliating defeat. Alexander gave him a hard smack in the shoulder and he fell and hit the hard stone ground. "Raven you might as well stay down there where you belong," Alexander chuckled. "I'm ashamed that the only person worthy of fighting me is no better than a dog!" As the soldiers snickered Prince Iden stepped forward from the crowd with a rather large smile on his face. "Oh, young master Iden what I pleasure it is to see you!" Alexander said. "So you've come to see your beloved teacher shut down in shame as well?"

"Alexander many dogs have a bite worse than a bark, you know what people say right?" Iden asked him. "Sometimes that is said about people too, correct? Nearly everyone here, including I would agree your bite and bark are equally as terrible. Wouldn't you agree Alexander?" Alexander just shrugged and let out as sigh. "Aha! Now I know what that terrible smell is now!" Many of the soldiers, save for Alexander's men, began laughing at the famed general.

"Why must you always fill these halls with your childish nonsense Iden?" Alexander asked him. "Indra is a place of grace and esteem and your cockiness just ruins its elegance!" Iden just laughed.

"Down boy! Where is your collar?" he said to him, slurring his words a bit trying to hold in the laughter. The courtyard roared with laughter and now even some of Alexander's men began teasing their master as well. Alexander thrust his spear towards Iden's chest, scaring the prince half to death. This made the courtyard go silent. With the tip of his spear, Alexander cut a charm embedded in Iden's armor out. The charm fell to the floor, shattering as it hit the hard marble tiles. The charm was a symbol of the Indran royal family.

"You do not deserve to wear that, boy!" Alexander told him. He ordered his troops to return to their posts, and scurried down a corridor leading deeper into Castle Madra. At this time, General Raven had got up and ordered the men to retreat back to their posts as well before the king came down to see what was happening.

"You there, come clean this mess up!" A maid arrived with a broom and dustpan to clean up the broken glass. "Iden…I'm sorry but we will have to halt our training for today. Your father has called for you. When you get to his room, tell him that the reason you are late is because of General Raven." Iden said nothing but turned from Raven and hurried to his father's throne room.

Iden ran up a set of stairs and reached the court As he passed, everyone he passed tried to stop him and have a chat with their prince. Iden was accustomed to this. He was very popular among the people and the soldiers. The more he approached the throne room, the more people were there to greet him. Even though he pleaded for them to get out of the way, the people just continued to pile out to see the successor to the throne. To his relief, soldiers heard his pleas and blocked the people from seeing Iden. Finally he exited the courtyard and entered a long hallway at which the end was a colossal sized door, the entrance to the throne room where his father usually spent most of the day. The hallway was fit for kings; a red carpet led to the throne, beautiful patterns on the walls, the Indran banner hanging from both sides of the wall. In these types of places, Iden felt at home.

One day, I'm going to make Indra at its best. I will shepherd this country to an even greater height! Iden thought to himself as he walked the silent hall. Not one sound, save for the commotion out in the courtyard, could be heard. The only people to be seen were two men guarding the entrance to King Hamen's room. As Iden approached the guards slammed their large spears into the ground. Chains rattled against marble wall as the large throne room door was opened. The first thing you saw was Hamen sitting comfortably on his seat of power. The room was dark with only the back window open, which allowed the king to look out at the rest of the city. The sunlight had not yet reached the back of the castle yet.

"Father, you wish to see me?" Iden asked. No reply came from his father. "I apologize for being late, father, General Raven and I were…busy training…"

"Do not worry Iden, I care not that you are late." Hamen said. "I have just called you here to congratulate you, my son. You have pleased Indra very much."

"Congratulate…me?" Iden seemed dumbstruck. It was a very rare occasion that Hamen congratulated anyone else, yet alone his son. In fact this seemed like the first time he ever heard "congratulate" come out of his father's mouth. "Sorry father, but I do not know what I have done that would please you so much that-"

"Ha! I said Indra was pleased, not me," Hamen interrupted Iden. "To tell the truth, though you have pleased Indra, you have left me dissatisfied." Iden swallowed deeply. "You are doing nothing to help me, only yourself Iden! The people, the soldiers, my men! They are all turning their eyes away from me and onto you!"

"Well father, I am officially to be announced king soon. I had better prepare myself." Hamen laughed.

"_You_? You take the Indran throne? No, my son you will not. This country is mine and soon the world will follow. Iden backed away from his father. He sensed something was wrong. "No one will take it away from me, oh no, not…even…you. That's right Iden, I am immortal! I need no heir, especially one as pathetic as you!" Hamen snapped his fingers and in came the two guards standing outside entered and subdued Iden. "Guards! Bring him to the Dailian docks!" Iden was about to speak but the guards tied a piece of cloth around his mouth. Iden struggled and even pushed a guard off of him only to be grabbed again. "No longer acknowledge him as the son of Hamen but a thief. A thief who, if not for me, could have stolen the future of Indra away." With that, though hesitant, one of the guards grabbed his spear and slammed it into Iden's head. The pain was overbearing for the young teen and he blacked out.

Iden awoke the next day, though he thought it was the same day. His vision was blurry, but it the sky was a bright orange from the sunrise, though he thought it was the sunset. When he began to recover, he realized he was tied in a lying down position to a boat. He could hear voices coming from the distance.

"So falls the heir to the Indran throne," Iden could make out as all the other voices were silenced. It was definitely the deep and ambitious voice of his father, Hamen. "Indra is best if it rids itself with the unneeded. Send him out into the sea!" Iden heard footsteps of a fully armored man approach his position. The man drew a sword or a knife of some sort and cut the rope, which tied the boat to the shore, sending the boat into the vast ocean. "Good bye Iden, my son who should have never been born!" That was the last voice Iden heard before the sound of the ocean waves was the only thing to be heard. Iden struggled for freedom many times but it was no use. The ropes were tied tightly and he was tired from exhaustion.

What seemed like months, Iden had been out at sea for only two days. The aches and pains from hunger and the tightly tied ropes around his wrists and ankles were so bad that Iden could not sleep, only black out every now and then. On the third day in the mid-afternoon, Iden heard the sound of faint horns. He thought he was dreaming and blacked out for the final time at sea.


End file.
